Mia and Josh like flowers and soccer balls
by Stormy Owl -An Onymous
Summary: Actually, I just put PG13 to be on the safe side... Okay, rewind back to the day of the culture diversity dance, and this is my interpretation of what should have happened.
1. Default Chapter

A/N I don't know why I've suddenly decided why I'm writing this... I don't even _know_ how to post it. Plus it might not even be worth putting up. However, my brother and I are having a current fight over the internet, and I can't read any Princess Diaries fanfics if I can't get onlilne, so I decided to write my own. This is my first fic, so how about a little encouragement?  
  
Summary: Forget the stuff that happened in books 2 and 3. While you're at it, forget the ending of book one, too. Because, that means that I can pair Mia with Josh. Oh, and before you all run away, it _is_ a mia/michael fic. *every1 returns*  
  
Disclaimer: I am not Meg Cabot, the Princess Diaries is hers and not mine. Umm, characters are all hers, I do not own any of this. Ok, all clear? On with the story.  
  
**Saturday October 17**  
I am sooooo happy! Is there any other way to explain my hyper-activeness? I am going out with the love of my life, Josh Richter! The one whose electric blue eyes can see what I'm thinking, can see me for who I really am! Not the Princess of Genovia, not Thermopolis, but _Mia_. Me.  
  
After I came back from school, I immediately told the first person I saw about the cause for my intense excitement/happiness/mixture of good emotions.  
  
That first person happened to be Mr Gianini. Uh, Mia, please repeat yourself. Huh? Repeat WHAT? I'm going to the Culture Diversity Dance with Josh Richter I told him, smiling happily. Um, well.... don't you think--- I can't think properly, Mr G. I'm that happy.   
  
At that point, he seemed to change his mind about simething he wanted to say. Wonder what it was....? Oh well, nevermind. After that, he wished me a good time and told me that he would be out with mum (A/N Do you guys spell it mom or mum?) and that he'll expect me home by 11:30.  
  
Which is not so bad, really. Gives Josh and I plenty of time to express our undying love, and perhaps - I WISH- do a little.....well, you _know_. Hey, a girl can dream.  
Uh-oh! Gotta go, Josh is here!  
  
**Still Saturday, Tavern on the green  
**  
You look beautiful, Mia Josh said, smiling that heartbreaking smile. I.uh......you too, Josh WHAT AN IDIOTIC REMARK!! Uh, you too. He didn't need to find out about my lack of vocubulary this quickly!!  
  
Thankfully, Josh saved me embarrassment by steping in quickly to talk about how basketball not only made a person taller, but also more healthy.....and on and on.  
  
Well, Lars offered to drive the car, so Josh and I talked non-stop about sports. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a jock or anything, but I could talk about anything while the guy of my dreams held me captive to his gaze. Oh, I love blue eyes.  
  
Oh yeah, we had the MOST ROMANTIC dinner at Tavern on the Green. Josh even remembered me babbling that I am vegeterian, and ordered me some special, 100% vegeterian dish. Now, wasn't that SWEET?  
  
We (obviously) left for the Culture Diversity Dance, where I spent half an hour listening to Josh ramble on about team sports, and how they were good for your social skills, and blah, blah, blah. Still, this I will endure, if only for my true love.  
  
Josh wanted to dance with all the other girls, he told me it was only polite, so I went to dance with other guys. However, the first dance that Josh _did_ reserve me was absolutely wonderful. He twirled me around, making me feel elegant, graceful, and _beautiful_. However, I realise that his gaze _did_ linger on Lana Weinberger, who was the only girl present that he did not dance with.


	2. In which the author went slightly crazy

A/N I haven't received any reviews yet, but, oh well. I can't write a piece of trash and expect reviews...anyway, I got a little carried away in this next chapter. It's kinda late at night, and my brain has decided to go slightly... strange. Oh well, perhaps I could settle for . Here's the next chapter for those who want it... _is_ there anybody out there who wants it?? Oh yeah, and this time I actually spell checked.  
  
Disclaimer: The Princess Diaries is owned by Meg Cabot. I am not her, and thus, naturally do not own The Princess Diaries. I do not own any of the characters, events, and... yeah, any of the stuff that's in the books are not mine.**  
  
Saturday night, Cultural Diversity Dance**  
  
Hmmph. What does _she_ have that I don't? Breasts? Beauty? Okay, okay. Forget I asked. Anyway, I went to dance with Kenny Showalter, this guy in my biology class. He seemed really lonely, and for some strange reason, he kept staring at me. Doing my first -well, second, if you count greenpeace- act of kindness as Princess of Genovia, I went to dance with him.  
  
How do I describe it? He was really nice and gentle, but he _was_ kind of disturbing, so after one dance, I politely excused myself and left to take cover with Lilly's older brother, Michael Moscovitz.  
  
Here's how our conversation went.  
  
Me: Michael! Hi! Michael: (turning round to face me): Hey, Mia.  
  
BUMMER. He gets to sound cool while I go about like the hyper freak that I am.  
  
AND THEN something overcame me, and I started _flirting_. With straight A student, Michael Moscovitz. Why, oh why??? I have _the_ perfect boyfriend, and I'm not contented?? I disgust myself at time like this. Anyway, it's not everyday that you get to flirt with your best friend's cute, senior, straight- A older brother, so I've recorded my impulsive act here.  
  
Me (In this really sexy voice): Say, Michael. Since _when_ did you suddenly look so hunky?  
Michael (Surprised): Huh? Thermopolis? Is that you? Snap out of it.  
Me: Oh, Michael. Don't pretend you don't feel that special way for me, Michael. Go on, you know you like me. (Then I gave him my most alluring smile)  
Michael: (Startled laugh)  
  
Then... he suddenly changed before my very eyes, as though.... as though before he wore a mask, and now he simply threw it off, and,...and......I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! He played right along and started FLIRTING WITH ME!!  
  
Michael (In this really seductive voice): How can I not, my sweet Mia? Who am I to resist your enchanting beauty? How can mere mortals like myself ignore your bewitching smile?  
  
Have I ever mentioned that he is really, really gorgeous when he's flirting? I think I'm going to faint from happiness. NO! Wait, I _have_ the perfect boyfriend. Besides, he's off dancing with other girls, so now that I don't have to listen to his sporty talk, I can have some fun. I tried to think of something naughty to say, but all of a sudden, my heart seemed unable to cope with this strange sensation....  
  
Did I really do the following thing? I don't know, I can't honestly say. Here's what I *think* I did. I hugged him tiredly, and said quietly, Oh, Michael. I was so tired, it felt so strange with Josh Richter, as though I was always looking up to him, constantly in awe of him, and him not looking after me. But here, with Michael Moscovitz, I felt like the safest girl in the entire universe.  
  
Michael, too, dropped the flirting act, and combed his fingers through my hair, as though trying to find a way to comfort and soothe me, though he didn't know what was troubling me. How could he understand, anyway? But it didn't matter. Not now, when I was in the arms of the (second) cutest boy in this school.  
  
How many times must I remind myself? My date is the cutest guy at Albert Einstein's and I'm taking comfort in the arms of another. I'm so fatuous.


	3. In which Kenny is introduced

A/N WOW!! I actually _got_ reviews! I am in shock, but decided to write another chapter anyway. Thankyou to my wonderful reviewers! (Max4cast, thanks for such a positive response! sapofbks2002, thankyou! CrazyNut2002 Thanks for what I like to call constructive criticism. I'm never offended by anyone who takes the time to review, and I'm sorry, but if I change their characters, then this fic would be like everyone else's, where Mia and Michael start off by pining for each other, then they find out in the end.) Anyway, I love you guys!....uh-oh. I hope I'm not becoming one of them hyper-authors, who I love for their hyper-ness anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: If I were Meg Cabot, then I would have managed to stuff up the entire Princess Diaries story, but it doesn't matter, as the point is that I am _not_ Meg Cabot, and do not own the Princess Diaries, the events, setting, or character. Or even the choice of N.P.O.V. I also don't own the bold bits for the diary headings. I don't own anything. All clear? Good.**  
  
Saturday Night (really late) In my bedroom  
**Whew! That was a long night. Um, where shall I begin? I seemed to spend all eternity standing there in the arms of total-hottie Michael Moscovitz, when I was suddenly aware of someone's eyes boring a cave into my back. Turning around, I saw it was my biology partner, Kenny.  
  
What's with him and strange looks anyway?...kinda freaky. What's with him anyway? He seems like he wants to say something to me.... HE WANTS TO KILL ME!!! Yes, that must be it! He wanted to stick a dagger through my back when we were dancing, but there were too many people, and he didn't get another chance because I went to (blush) flirt with Michael!!! Oh no! What shall I do?! And when I felt his eyes boring into my back, he must've been thinking about how it'd look with the handle of a dagger sticking out!! Or maybe, he wants to dissect me! Hey, why not? He's really good at bio...  
  
I excused myself from Michael, (who, I HOPE was slightly disappointed to let me go) and talk Lars to keep an eye on Kenny for me. Lars seemed strangely amused, but he managed a straight face as he Yes, Princessed me. Wonder what was so amusing? But for his sake, I'll have to try to survive Kenny-The-Maniac. I mean, if Lars failed to save me, then he'd be permanently off my dad's payroll, and probably banished from Genovia, because he let the solitary heir to the throne get murdered by some mad student. And if he was off my dad's payroll, then he wouldn't be able to support his three wives. So, for his sake, I'll have to beat mastermind murderer, Kenny Showalter.  
  
Soon after I told Lars to keep an eye out for Kenny, I turned around to look for another dance with babe-magnet Josh Richter. He was still dancing with other girls (unfortunately) and breaking poor Lana's heart. Just out of curiosity, I searched for Lilly and Tina to see what they were up to. Lilly was dancing with Boris. BORIS. Ewwww.... gross! Tina was talking to some guy from Trinity whose name's Dave-something-something. Oops, I forgot. Oh, and you absolutely won't believe what happened next.  
  
Yes, mad murderer, psycho biologist, Kenny Showalter was making his way, across the room, and towards me. Yikes! I tried to find a way to hide, and could only think of going back to Michael, who was standing forlornly by himself... but that would make me look desperate for Michael, which I definitely am not. (I just realised, didn't Michael hate school events? Well, DIDN'T HE?) So I gathered all my princess-y dignity, and tried to stand confidently while I waited for him.  
  
As Kenny came towards me, all the while staring that uncomfortable stare, I had to do _something_ while waiting for him. And.....well, he actually doesn't seem so bad. He's good-looking, I guess, but good-looking in this tall, lanky way. And maybe I've mistaken that look in his eyes. Maybe it isn't madness, but..hunger. Hunger? For me, unnaturally tall, unnaturally flat, Mia Thermopolis? Oh, haha, you've got to be kidding me. More like hunger......... to kill me. Argh! MUST STOP BEING PARANOID!!!  
  
Actually, Kenny was all right. He said he really enjoyed killing, (why did I even write that?) I mean DANCING with me. He told me I was the most beautiful girl he'd ever met, and he'd be overjoyed if I granted him a dance with the beauty of Genovia as he called me. I know he must be lying about me being beautiful, but he was blushing the whole time he said it, and.....wasn't it soooo sweet of him?  
  
I caught Michael glaring at Kenny, but I threw him an assuring smile that said . He just looked confused. Oh well. I suppose girls and guys can't communicate via that psychic guys thing. Anyway, Kenny seemed unable to let me go after that. He danced with me all night, and when I told him I was really tired, he took me to a nearby table and started offering me all this food and drinks. I politely told him that I was vegetarian, and he started offering me a whole lot of salad. He seemed to talk really quickly, and most of the time I couldn't catch what he'd said. I only managed to pick up that he likes japanese anime, because it kept coming up so often.  
  
I got bored of listening to Kenny, and decided to forget the idea that he'd ever want to kill me, (he seems to interested in me.... too interested for comfort) and let my gaze wander... and settle on Michael, who was talking to this really pretty, and rather clever girl, Lucy. I don't know why, but my heart seemed to crash just then. Why? I don't know, it's not like I have a crush on him or anything...... but seeing him talk to another girl just hurt. No! That's very selfish of me, to want both him _and_ Josh _and_ Kenny. Wait a minute! Did I just say Kenny? Well, he _is_ kind of cute.  
  
I looked over to Josh, who was dancing with _yet_ another girl, and nearly jumped. _He was looking right at me!_ Josh Richter, Straight-A senior, totally cute guy that I am head-over-heels in love with, caught me staring at Michael. His eyes seemed to narrow, and I wanted to jump up and assure him that it was he who owned my heart... but noooo, I was too cowardly. Anyway, I excused myself from Kenny, and went over to let Josh know that I was tired and wanted to go home.  
  
I think I've ruined our relationship. Typical Mia blunder. Oh, WHY did I have to let my date catch me staring at Michael?? WHY?!?! Josh didn't say a word as we went to the limo. In fact, we didn't talk the entire trip back to my house.  
  
I am so heartbroken.  
  
A/N I really had no idea on how to continue the story. I was kinda thinking of giving up already. Anyway, since I realised that people are actually reading this story, perhaps I should put more thought into the story. Or not. Anyways, I had to write the beginning 3 times. How was that? I know you guys probably all want romance, but I'm trying not to make it sound like everyone else's fics. I tried to make this chapter longer, because I have an essay on Tuesday, so I'm sorry, but I can't write another chapter for, something like two days? Don't worry, I'll make it up to you the week after that, cos I'll be on holidays!  
  
Luv, An Onymous (Oops, I nearly wrote my name there!)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Why am I wasting my time? ~Sigh~ Oh, well. This is partially for myself, I suppose... oh, yeah. Stuff the essay, I can't be bothered doing it, even though it's tomorrow...  
  
Disclaimer: Everything except Lucy is Meg Cabot's. I don't even own the name Lucy... and she's not worth owning anyway.  
  
**Monday October 19 G&T**  
AHHH!!! I'm doomed... the man of my life Josh Richter did not call or Sunday.. could he possibly have made up with Lana... who knows it might even include usage of his tongue, which he -unfortunately- neglected to try out at the dance. Possibly because he danced with so many other girls, it isn't fair! He's supposed to dance with _me_ all night. He's supposed to be _mine_. Didn't he, after all take me to the dance?  
  
But, noooo. I, Mia Moscovitz... DID I JUST WRITE THAT?! Um, forget that, let's pretend I never wrote it, shall we? Anyway, I, Mia Thermopolis just _had_ to go around eyeing Lilly's older brother. Yes, older brother is hard enough, but _Lilly_... I've gone too far. Then my boyfriend (IS he my boyfriend? I mean, we've been on a total of _one_ date thus far...) goes and catches me doing it! Argh!! Life has sunk to an all time low...  
  
Anyway, so I hung around the phone all of Sunday, and did not receive _any_ phone calls...(not from Lilly's apologising, not from Michael or Kenny asking me out -WHAT? I am soooo fickle- and not from Josh saying he understood my loneliness, and forgave me for ogling at Michael).  
  
I'm in G&T now, Lilly's giving me the death glare (nothing compared to Grandmere's) and Michael is trying to teach me about Sine and Cosine ratios (Waay too hard), and he hasn't realised that I'm not paying attention...  
  
Michael: MIA!!!  
Oops, maybe he _did_ notice after all....  
Me: Yes, Michael?  
Michael: Are you even listening to me?  
Me: Uh, yes, yes. 25x-36 = -11x  
Michael: Um, Mia, that's wrong. Why don't you put away that diary and listen to me?  
Me: I'm sorry, I can't concentrate today. Look, why don't you go and work on _Crackhead_ and I'll finish off for homework.  
Michael: Are you sure? Cos if you don't understand, I can explain it again for you...  
Me: No, no. Go on, I can manage, I'll ask Mr G, k?  
Michael: (doubtfully) If you're sure... (He goes over to Lucy where they work together on some computer club project)   
  
I asked him to work on _Crackhead_!, not working on _Lucy_... why am I so bitter? Um, maybe because the totally hot Josh Richter has not talked to me since dinner at Tavern on the Green, and I'm experiencing a very sore heart...  
  
I just realised something. Michael hasn't talked to me about that little tender moment we shared at the dance. Didn't he feel anything special? I've got to work on my flirting skills... I might try them out next G&T lesson... Heck, why not??  
  
Umm, what have I got next...? Bio, then lunch. Cool. Hang on a sec. Biology. Kenny. Mad, totally obsessed with freak-of-nature Mia. Uh-oh.  
  
WHAT AM I GOING TO DO???????????????


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry, my laptop stuffed up, and my airport card is malfunctioning. It means I can't use anything to do with the internet, email, messenger, and so on. Which, simplified for you guys, means I can't update. So I'm just gonna forget the essay tomorrow, and write in another chapter to post when my laptop (if ever) is fixed.  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns the Princess Diaries. I don't own any of this.  
  
**Monday, October 19 Lunch  
**Bio was .....interesting. What happened was, I got into Biology hoping that Kenny had totally forgotten about me. It was probably only that dress by Sebastiano that made him like me. Even though I'm kind of hoping Kenny likes me as I am... because, hey, he's actually pretty cute. No! I DID NOT just say that KENNY, KENNY of all people, is cute.  
  
Well, he obviously likes me. Why? I seriously have no clue how he could possibly like someone like me. Oh well, you don't see me complaining. I got into bio, and Kenny had saved me a seat next to him. I nearly fainted from the niceness. Then he was really nice and became my partner when nobody else wanted to pair up with me. AND he helped me when I was having difficulty with my share of the experiments. Meaning he ended up doing everything single-handedly and letting me copy everything.  
  
I felt I was taking advantage of him, so I did the cleaning up. And broke the first test-tube I touched. Meaning, Kenny cleaned up the fragments of glass, AND washed up. He's sooo....nice. But, hang on, I already have Josh... right? RIGHT?! Then it was time to go, and I went off to lunch.  
  
Tina was already there, reading one of her romance novels. I got my lunch, and sat down beside her.  
  
Me: Hey, Tina  
Tina: (Looking up) Hey, Mia.  
(Unknown voice): Hey, babe.  
I nearly choked on my lunch. Hey's fine by me, but the next bit?! BABE?! Whoa, slow down, man. Who would call me babe? Unless, this person was referring to Tina. I looked up...  
  
...Into the clear blue eyes of the one who could see my soul. Josh Richter. Okay, I don't know who he was referring to, but I sure hope it was ME. Josh sat his tray down next to mine.  
  
Josh: Can I have a seat?  
Me: (Stammering) Uh, su, sure Josh. I mean, of course you may... sit beside me, I mean..  
By now I was rambling. I cleared my throat to start over, but he cut it smoothly.  
Josh: Thanks. I need to talk to you, Mia.  
  
His little group of jocks were talking to each other. I glanced at the cheerleaders, who were pretending to gossip, but were obviously trying to catch as much of this conversation as possible. Lilly was glaring at me, and totally ignoring Boris, who was sitting next to her and attempting to gain her attention. Kenny and Michael, over at the computer club table, were both wearing identical masks of... Jealousy? No, not possible. Kenny, yes, but no way would _Michael_ fall for someone like me. I'm talking about the feet, freakish height, and lack of chest. And the whole Lars factor. Oh, yes. Lars and Wahim seemed rather alert and interesting in what Josh had to say, but were ready to whip their guns out if one false move was made....  
  
Josh: (Ignoring the horde of people staring at us) Mia, I'm sorry, but you can't have Michael tutor you in G&T anymore. In fact, you can't be friends.  
  
I glanced over at Michael, whose jaw had dropped quite a fair distance. Now, how did Josh know that Michael was tutoring me, anyway? Unless.... he's not STALKING me, is he?  
  
Me: Um, why not? (I notice that Michael seemed relieved... maybe?)  
Josh: Because, you two might get really close (Hah! Me and Michael? He's got to be kidding me. All I can say is, I WISH!)  
Me: So? He's my friend. Besides, I need help in Algebra  
Josh: (Better watch the face, mate. The face's getting flushed) Well, _I_ can help you, then!  
  
I nearly burst out laughing. Josh? Help me? Okay, that's a first. He doesn't even try to talk to me at a dance! Josh's face looked pleading... HECK! I'm getting sick of this guy. I like Michael, and I need his help. He's a good tutor anyway, and this... this... jealous jerk says I can't be friends with one of the most sensitive (Now where did THAT come from?) guys in the whole of this darn school? I glared at him, and opened my mouth to give him a piece of my mind, when....  
  
I don't know how to describe it. His eyes were closed, and his mouth came crashing down on mine... except they never reached their destination, because just then, Wahim sprang up and knocked me away, while Lars punched Josh hard in the stomach. I'm not kidding. Both bodyguards gave each other apologetic glances for interfering in a job already well done.  
  
I stood up in a huff, strode over to the sprawling Josh, and slapped him, hard, across his -darn!- perfect face. I would've spat, but Grandmere wouldn't have approved. Instead, I settled for an icy glare, and a little telling off. Josh Richter, you think you're so hot, do you? Hot enough to kiss princess of Genovia? All of a sudden, my sudden flare of assertiveness was gone, and I couldn't think of anything to say. I muttered to Tina, and briskly marched her from the cafeteria.  
  
I could've sworn I heard some clapping from the computer club (a.k.a geek) table, and maybe...just maybe, some applause from where Lilly and Boris sat together, no doubt having witnessed (with interest,) the whole scene.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Sorry for the strange conversation layout. Sorry, but it just seems to fit like this. Flame all you want, but (unless I get flamed by, like, 25 people), I'm not going to change this format. *Smiles* I like it.**  
  
**Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns the Princess Diaries, and I only own this version of the story.**  
  
Monday October 19 At night, My room**  
Since when was Grandmere interested in my personal affairs? But yes, today she was inquiring about the dance and, in particular, Josh Richter.  
  
GM: So, how was the date with that supposingly, guy of your dreams?  
I sighed. Grandmere, his name's Josh, and I don't like him anymore. Tattooed eyebrows went up. Really. And why is that so? Why must she be so interested in my teenage business? WHY?!  
  
Because, he asked me to stop being friends with Michael, and he only talks about sports, AND he danced a total of one dance with me at the Cultural Diversity Dance. _And he rudely tried to kiss me_, I thought, but did not say, as already Grandmere's interest was captured. Darn. It would seem he is jealous of this... Michael. One who can talk only about sports in the presence of royalty and only dance _once_ with a princess is not worth anything, for he obviously lacks taste This conversation was going nowhere.  
  
Grandmere, it is good that you agree with me where Josh is concerned. Now you know why I don't like him, I hope you're happy and finished with this conversation. Amelia, do not try to dismiss me with your rude manner. I am not finished, because you still haven't told me whether or not this Josh was jealous of Michael. Oops. I'd forgotten about that. That, he most certainly isn't, Grandmere. I can't see why he'd be jealous of Michael. Grandmere seemed unbelieving. Perhaps this Michael has something Josh lacks- I snorted, but, surprisingly, Grandmere ignored it. Does Michael, for example, have your love?  
  
Good point, that _is_ a possibility. After all, in my eyes, he is now _the_ most gorgeous guy at our school... so I really don't know why I said the next thing. No, Grandmere. He's just a friend. _Just a really _good_ friend, if you like_. Eyebrows marked her disbelief, but she decided to let it drop, and went on with the princess lessons. _Whew_!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I haven't thanked my reviews for a little while. Ahem, because I _wasn't_ getting any reviews. Thanks to all my reviewers, if it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't be writing now. In fact, I'd be moping about the Sose, Science. and English tests and essays that I just had... in a row, too.  
  
Individual comments: (Cassandra Anthemyst: I understand how you feel, I am also recuperating from tests. Are you saying Josh is in character, because not everyone thinks so. Thanks for offering to beta?, but I have no idea what it is, and I think I'm doing ok for now. It was a kind offer, anyway. I'm touched. :') CrzyDazy: The fact that everyone is completely out of character has already been pointed out by CrazyNut2002, and as I said to her, I wanted to write a ...different story, though I am sorry if you don't like it. Lars and Wahim were attempting to protect Mia from... er... exposure to the inviting mouths of jocks at too young an age. Max4cast: You are probably my most enthusiastic reviewer, and I thank you for taking the time to write such encouraging comments! They mean a great deal to me. sapofbks2002: Thank you, hehe... my story, cool? You've got to be kidding... but thanks anyway. I have nothing against people thinking my story's cool. ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I am not Meg Cabot. She owns the Princess Diaries, the characters, style of writing, setting, events, and so on. I don't own any of this.  
  
**Tuesday October 17th G&T  
**Someone, please kill me. Right now.  
  
Okay. So I said I'd practice my flirting skills... and conveniently, on Michael. I try to keep to my word, but it's kind of hard. I'm not even sure how much I love Michael, since Kenny has a rather appealing character, too. Kenny.... he's sweet, but he's not quite as hot or kind as Michael. More like the mad, obsessed stalker type.  
  
While I was trying to decide who I should practice my flirting skills on, this strange thing happened. At least, I _think_ it happened. Too close contact with Michael makes be dizzy with unexplained... excitement? Ok, now I know something is _definitely_ wrong. Well, here's my not-very-trustworthy account.  
  
See, Michael was supposed to tutor me in Algebra. Instead, he stood up, and went Mia, can I have a moment with you? Seeing my hesitation, he added, with emphasis, WHAT could he want? Oh, well. I suppose I _could_ spend some time walking his dog, Pavlov. If that's what he wants. I think I might do _anything_ for him. Anyway, I numbly followed him out, Lars making hardly a movement behind me. I could feel Lilly's eyes boring into my retreating back.  
  
Out in the corridor, Michael leaned real (I mean _really_) close to me, and I shrank back, so I was pressed against the wall, even though we didn't have any bodily contact. I threw a glance in Lars's direction, but right when I need his help, he makes no movement to assist me in running away from the love of my life. Oops. I wrote that, did I? Oh, well. Stuff Kenny, Michael's _much_ hotter. And he makes my knees weak. And my heart race. _And _- I'm blabbering on, aren't I?  
  
So anyway, there I am, stuck against the wall, Michael leaning in close, his face blank but for those questioning eyes. (A/N I forgot what colour. Sorry.) Hazel, clear and questioning. Clear and questioning. Clear and _questioning_. Huh? I snapped out of my little hallucination. Michael was asking me a question. On Saturday, he repeated. What was that all about? Uh-oh. _Now_ what was I to say? WELL?! Uh...umm....Oh! Uhh, that! Well...I was lonely, and bored,...so I...just decided to! Yeah, that's it! Lars gave me a pointed look. Michael looked kind of sad, and...... disappointed? He'd drawn back from me; now his breath wasn't fanning my face, and I could think properly... thus enabling me to realise THAT I'VE JUST BLOWN MY CHANCE!!!   
  
Did my flirting mean something to him? Whether or not it did, he'd just given me the perfect opportunity to express my love for him. And I go around fabricating this totally dumb story about me flirting because I was bored. Bored. BORED!!!!! Now what's he going to think of me? A princess who flirts because she's bored. Good one, Mia. Good going. No WONDER he looked sad. To know that I was flirting only because I was bored. Any guy would be insulted! But Michael was just too nice, he hasn't stormed off... yet.  
  
I'm surprised he'd even want to continue talking to me. Isn't he disgusted with my filthy character? Wait, I don't want to know the answer. It'd be too depressing. But he was trying to say something. Well, Mia... I just wanted you to know that.. well, that what happened on Saturday... But he was cut off by Principal Gupta, who just happened to stroll by.  
  
WHAT is going on here? She demanded. (A?N Um, Principal Gupta is female, right?) Hands on hips, and a rather imposing character on the whole. Uh-oh. I was scared out of my wits. Please, no. Not detention. I'm a good girl, really!  
  
But Michael took over.  
  
I'm her Algebra tutor, Principal Gupta. I needed more room to demonstrate a little example, and I just took her out here for a while to..... demonstrate. A little example, and... I got it the first time, Michael. Gupta looked unimpressed, but she left, anyway, calling I expect you two back in the room in 10 minutes, maximum. Hmmm.. I wonder what Lars told her. You never know what Lars is saying, if he wants, he can be pretty quiet.  
  
Thanks, Michael, I said to him, when Principal Gupta was out of my field of vision. No problem.....Mia He hesitated, as though there was something else he wanted to say, but then turned around and went back to the G&T room. I followed him, wondering what to do, because it'd be pretty uncomfortable for him to be teaching me.. after all that.  
  
I needn't have worried, because Lilly saved the day. She whispered. Which, for Lilly, was rather loud. Startled, I turned to face her. I said, in what I considered my most imperial voice. She waved an impatient hand at me. Come sit here with me and Boris (A/N I don't care if it's not proper english, it just _fits_.) I obediently sat next to her. Dropping to a considerably soft volume, (especially for Lilly) she whispered Let me guess...you neglected to inform my brother of the tiny fact that you're desperately in love with him. Shocked at how she could have known, I shook my head. How did you know?! She was so sure of herself, I knew it was pointless to try and argue with her. Lilly just looked smug. That both of you like each other, but are too ashamed to admit it? It's obvious, really. Even poor Kenny knew. Only... Michael didn't do anything about it for so long... so Kenny decided maybe he conquer your heart before Michael did.  
  
Kenny. KENNY. Kenny knew. Only, of course, both he and Lilly are wrong. Because there's no way Michael would ever like me. Too late for Kenny. My heart is already happy with Michael. How do you know, anyway? Lilly shrugged. Oh, Kenny told Boris, who told me. AND GUYS WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE SO IN TOUCH WITH THEIR EMOTIONS!!  
  
Dear, sweet Kenny. But he never stood a chance against Michael.   
  
I glanced at Michael, who was trying his best to concentrate on whatever he was typing. Then, suddenly, a thought struck me. What about that Lucy? She's pretty close to him... Maybe it's her that he likes, and you just got confused, I told her. Lilly looked all offended. I knew she hadn't forgiven me about that hair incident, but she wanted to gloat so badly that she pretended to have forgiven me. Me? Wrong? I tell you, I'm never wrong, especially not when it concerns my best friend, and my older brother.  
  
Best friend. BEST FRIEND!! YAY!! Maybe Lilly _has_ forgiven me, after all. Lilly added, with a sly grin, I've been watching you guys for a long time, and you should see the way you act around each other... not to mention the fact that I caught a certain couple flirting at the dance...  
  
So you figured it out. You needn't act so superior about it... Lilly tapped the table impatiently. Yes, but what I want to know is, why haven't you admitted it to each other? I mean, you've admitted it to me, Michael's admitted it to Lucy... MICHAEL admitted to Lucy? That he liked me? But then.... it must be true...   
  
Michael likes me. Michael LIKES me. MICHAEL LIKES ME.  
  
I wanted to fling my arms around Lilly's slightly stumpy neck. Stumpy in a nice way, of course. Because she'd just let out some vital information that could change my life forever.  
  
Oh, NO! Michael's coming over. What am I going to do? What do I say? I NEED TIME! I haven't gotten used to this... exciting aspect of life. TIME!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Where's time when you need it?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Just a quick little chapter. Did that last chapter make any sense at all? No? Well, if you're going to flame me, I'm open to criticism, and will do my best about it, if there's anything I can improve on, but I'd appreciate of you broke the news to me in a _nice_ way. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not Meg Cabot. I don't own the Princess Diaries, or anything associated with it.**  
  
Tuesday October 17th Cafeteria**  
  
All I could see, beyond the blurry image of Michael's handsome form approaching me, was an hourglass. Where there was a considerably low amount of time left in the upper chamber. I tried to control my thoughts, wanted to stand firm long enough, so that I could gather my wits and admit my feelings to Michael.  
  
But my legs wouldn't listen.  
  
I turned and ran, out the room, and into the cafeteria, where some classes had already been let out for lunch. I spotted Tina as she raised her hand to wave me over. I went over to the table and sat, panting and breathless. Tina immediately put down her latest book. Mia! Mia, are you okay? Tell me what's going on- actually, no. Go get your breath. Lars, what's going on?  
  
Lars seemed surprised that one of my friends wanted to talk to him. No one's ever tried, so far.... hang on. _Hasn't_ anyone tried to talk to Lars? Perhaps...._Michael_?? Why _did_ Lars let Michael get so close to me, anyway. They couldn't be friends, could they? Well?!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I am not Meg Cabot, and do not own the Princess Diaries, or anything here, apart from this story, which is 80% Meg Cabot's because of the characters (even though I ruined their personalities), setting, npov, bold headings, and the 20% that _is_ mine is this version of the story.**  
  
Wednesday October 18th**  
Oh yeah. Yesterday, Tina heard the whole story. According to Lars, Michael's liked me since... forever, and everyone knew except me. Tina's reaction was waaaay unexpected.  
She jumped up and down, and started squealing I knew it! I knew it! Mia, you and Michael are _perfect_ for one another.  
  
At times like this, I absolutely love Tina. But then I suddenly spotted Lilly and Michael, so Tina and I went to hide in the library - where Tina quizzed me on my love for Michael, and dragged every minute detail from me.  
  
Argh!!! Why can't I be more careful?! I just went online and got imed by Michael. Here's how our conversation went:  
  
CracKing: Mia, I didn't mean to upset you.  
FtLouie: I know. I was just confused.  
CracKing: Really? Why?  
  
Then I suddenly got sick of everything. Why can't I ever accept that Michael might like me? Because I may be disappointed with the answer? I've loved Michael all this time, yet make myself fall for guys like Josh and Kenny because I knew they wouldn't reject me.  
  
But all this time, if I'd bothered to pay attention to the way Michael acted around me, (_if_ I could ever pay attention when the boy sitting next to me is hot, a senior, smells really good, and is the most considerate person ever), I'd have realised that I wouldn't have been rejected. Not just because he isn't the type that never rejected anyone....  
  
.......but because he likes me. Michael Moscovitz _likes_ me.  
  
I quickly typed back.  
  
FtLouie: Because Lilly had just told me that you liked me  
CracKing: I'm sorry if that upset you, Mia  
FtLouie: It didn't. It came as a shock, but also as a surprise... a very nice surprise.  
CracKing: Really? Do _you_ like me?  
FtLouie: Of course... I could never resist your charm...  
Here I got a little carried away  
FtLouie: ...dreamboy  
  
~Silence~  
  
CracKing: Uh, Mia. I gotta go. See you later.  
  
Nooooooooooooooo! NOW what have I done? I thought he'd like that. And I've scared him away. Good going, Mia. Good going.  
  
A/N If there is even anyone reading, I kinda need your opinions now. Should I end it now, and quickly, or make it longer, and end it later? P.S. I probably won't update Meg and the Viscountx Prince until this fic's done, anyway. IF anyone's reading that story.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Thank you to all my reviewers. Unfortunately, my wonderful brother only let me get a glimpse of the reviews before I got shooed off the internet. I really appreciate the offer for betaing, (Cassandra Anthemyst)? but since I have already ruined this story by typing whatever comes to mind, I feel there is no need. Thanks anyway. My fic is AU? I have no idea what that is either, so I'll not comment on that. Whoever said I was so starved of reviews, I am deeply insulted. I have my pride, I don't go around saying PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! so It's not like I'm forcing you people to review. I was merely stating the lack of reviews. Oh, and I have no idea what most people have been talking about in their reviews, since I've forgotten what rubbish I wrote.  
  
Since I realised that my story is really low on that list of updated stories, I decided to trash my plan. (Stop writing for a week). And so voila. Another product of random thoughts.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not Meg Cabot, I don't own the princess Diaries.  
  
**Wednesday October 18th Later**  
NOW what? I was just trying to be more assertive, and I really meant what I said... so why did he suddenly log off like that? _I'm_ supposed to be the cowardly one. I'm supposed to run away at dances. I'm supposed to weep like a pathetic girl with a fragile-broken-once-too-many-times ego. So I really wouldn't mind if someone explained this to me. Because I am one confused princess. I suddenly felt alone.. no. Not quite. Lars, why did he run off like that? I asked, turning to my bodyguard for advice. He must have understood alot of what was going on in my life, and I desperately wanted his advice _now_.  
  
Lars turned to face me, but I couldn't see past his shades. he said gently, You never asked for advice before, At this, I hung my head. However, Lars ignored me and kept talking. yet I knew that though you are turning into a fine young woman, some day you'd need my help as more than a bodyguard. Perhaps as a councillor. With this in mind, I have noted every going-on in your life, and especially Michael Moscotvitz. I desperately hung on to his every word, for surely he knew alot more than he'd let on before. That Michael Moscovitz, he's one bright young man. I know you think that he'll only like you if you're really smart, At this I nodded vigourously. but if that's how you want to gain his attention, you'll never succeed.  
  
LARS! How could he _do_ this to me? Does he realise what his words have meant to me? That I don't have a chance against Michael. Which was, really, what I've known all along. Yet why did he have to tell me this now? Right when I thought that maybe Michael loved me.  
  
Lars must have noticed my depressed look, for he continued, but Princess, I'm not finished yet. You see, _if_ that's the way you plan to go about doing it, you'll never succeed. He continued, ignoring the torrent of tears that flooded my now-blotchy face. Because Michael doesn't care for intelligent girls like Lucy, and Judith, the computer club president. You got it easy, because any girl who wanted him would've had to settle for a friendly smile. Except you, Mia. The boy, he'd got it hard for you. It was plain obvious, really, and didn't take much of my superior detective skills to figure it out.  
  
At this, he stopped talking and smoothed his hair, and started preening.  
  
I stared. Lars, since _when_ do you preen? Lars didn't seem offended. It's more of a bad habit, but one of my wives called it vanity. It's a terrible fault for a bodyguard....Mia, don't tell your father, okay? Please?  
  
Right then, I loved Lars, and I'd have done anything for him. _Anything_ at all. I smiled at Lars's pleading look. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. Lars smiled, then suddenly went back to his emotionless bodyguard face. No wonder I never thought to talk to him before... he seemed so robotic. The reason for his sudden transformation was the doorbell. Which was currently ringing.  
  
I groaned. I was in no mood to see either grandmere's severe face, or Mum and Mr Gianini's love struck expressions.  
  
But the person at the door wasn't either. I gasped as I realised who it was.  
  
Michael Moscovitz.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own the Princess Diaries. Meg Cabot does. I am but a lowly writer who stuffs up every attempt to write a fic.  
  
A/N Oh, and by the way, that last comment has been pointed out by my cuz already... I have no idea why I'm even writing this, since I can't post it for awhile because my internet explorer's stuffed up... but anyway. (CrazyNut2002, I got hold of All American girl!!! I love Singapore, except I can't go on the internet.... you're right, it's really good, cos I read it in half a day.)  
  
Michael Moscovitz. Darn, so _that's_ why he logged off so quickly. I ran around frantically, trying to find a way out... but Lars stayed where he was. I suppose that wasn't much of a surprise, since if he'd been running crazily around, then he wouldn't be too useful in saving me from whatever evil person my dad thinks will try to kidnap me. But still...!  
  
Lars was acting strangely. He stood in the centre, with me running wildly about, yet his arms were folded neatly across hi chest, and he was smiling slightly. I snapped, Whatever's so funny? Lars only responded by breaking out into huge, rolling chuckles. I couldn't understand it. I mean, yeah, I was acting like an idiot, but he needn't make it so plain. Together, we could have pretended that I was doing something constructive.  
  
I threw a glance at the window. Michael Moscovitz was looking right at me, an inquiring eyebrow raised at my ridiculous response to his presense. I sighed, and opened the door...  
  
... to realise that Lars was walking out of the room and into another. I called out. Whatever was he thinking, leaving me alone! But Lars only turned to face me, and removed his shades. I trust you two will act responsibly, mature, honestly, and not deny any truths. With that, he winked, replaced his shades, and went into the other room. Turning my attention to Michael, I realised that he was looking at me expectantly. Huh? Oh! Come in, Michael. He stepped through the door. Hi, Mia.  
  
We both stood around there, staring at each other, and (me) blushing furiously. Michael decided that the silence was too much, because he said, Mia, what you wrote just now... I have no idea why, byut I stated babbling. Oh, Michael. I am so sorry... I won't do it again, I promise! But Michael looked surprised. Why not? Didn't you mean what you wrote?... because I thought you did. _Now_ what was he getting at? Of course I meant it, but if I offended you in any way... I trailed off, because I didn't know how to continue.  
  
But Michael grabbed me fiercely. Offended? OFFENDED?! He laughed, and all the fierceness that had shone in him died away. he whispered tenderly, as though my name was something delicate and fragile. I loved the way he tasted my name. I answered, my voice barely audible. How could you think you had offended me? I have waited years for you to admit your feelings to me. I have waited while Josh has long gone. I stared in wonder at when he was implying... surely he loved me?  
  
Michael, I... I... Tell me... do you really think of me as- he blushed. as your dreamboy? The one who haunts your dreams, supports you in battling your fears...? I stared even more... how did he know? I opened my mouth to tell him that yes, he was the angel of my dreams, but he spoke before I could get a single word out. No, Mia. Not like that. What? Hang on a sec. Did he or did he not love me? Don't tell me with mere words, they'll never be sufficient for me. What was he talking about?   
  
But then... how else can I express my answer? I asked, confused. He was so close... I was getting dizzy. Yet he smelled so good, so clean, and he looked... well, _hot_. Like this, Mia, like this. Michael bent down and gently brushed his lips against mine. I was already speechless before, but now.. all thoughts had flown from my mind as I responded to his kiss. How was it possible for such a delicate, tender _sensation_ to exist? The kiss intensified, and we moved right into frenching. I loved every minute of it, loved his warm form supporting mine.  
  
I loved what was going on inside my mouth, but that I shalln't describe. For I am truly a selfish person, and the delight and pleasure I found in his kiss... I am not willing to share. Finally we broke apart, panting slightly. Michael... I love you.   
  
  
  
Huh?  
  
I was hoping I could get it out before you... I'll have to settle for second, then. Mia, I love you too. We grinned foolishly at each other. And commenced a second round of kissing.  
  
It was only much later that I was saying goodbye to Michael, Lars by my side, when Grandmere appeared. So, Amelia, she said, from that ridiculous expression on your face, I take it you've finally confessed, and he responded in a positive manner.  
  
Wondering how she could've known, I fumbled for an appropriate response, but found none, and Grandmere continued her little speech. That's good, Amelia, because now we can commence our Princess Lessons. What? But, Grandmere, I protested, we haven't stopped Princess Lessons. Grandmere checked her Bvlgari watch. We have missed one princess lesson, so far. It was postponed because I decided not to waste our time if you couldn't concentrate. Didn't you realise that after last lesson, that I didn't tell you when to meet me for the next lesson?  
  
Grandmere paused to think. Hmm... despite my busy schedule, I think I can conduct a lesson right now... Amelia, what is the appropriate response to an unwanted suitor?  
  
I hate princess lessons.  
  
No, hated. Because now everything seems okay. Give me something I can't handle. Because now it seems like Michael has given me strength. And while we're together, I can face anything. Even torture lessons.   
  
Even Grandmere.  
  
Or not.  
  
A/N So that's it. Hoped you all enjoyed it, and thank you all for stopping to read it, and taking the time tor review... now I can quit wasting my time typing nonsense, and try to act like a normal teenager, instead of reading romance novels.... for which I am a sucker. Besides, now I can actually pay attention to what I am writing in my other fic, instead of having to reread everything that I've written over and over again. And when that's done, I can say bye-bye to writing fanfiction... that is, until another random thought/notion pops into my brain and I st out to -once again- ruin everyone's character. Bye! -- An Onymous.


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: The Princess Diaries is owned by Meg Cabot. I don't own it.  
  
A/N I know I said that was the last chapter... but I couldn't resist.  
  
I have the perfect boyfriend. His name? Oh, yes. Michael Moscovitz. Mia Moscovitz. Ah, the simplicity of it all, and yet, such wondrous harmony. Oh yes, our name sing for one another, as we long to be in each other's embrace.  
  
But, alas, here ends my tale. For the readers of the world want tales of mixed emotions. Usually unhappy ones, which is why, until now, my tale was considered adequate to be put up. But from here on, my tale is no longer of mixed emotions, and no longer of unhappy ones. It is no longer suitable for you readers.  
  
For the only emotions I have experienced since are happiness and love. I will only ever experience positive emotions from now onwards. Michael, his presense and love, have banished the negative energy from my life.  
  
Now, I only know happiness and love.  
  
And I can't say I regret it.  
  


~Here ends the diary of Mia Thermopolis, and marks the beginning of Mia Moscovitz.~


End file.
